ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Bear Thief
The Bear Thief is an anthropomorphic bear who lives somewhere around Mount Paozu. He wields a large Chinese broadsword called Azure Dragon Sword,Daizenshuu 7, 1996 and attacks passersby for food or valuables. He likes to eat turtles. Biography The Bear Thief encountered Goku and Bulma early in their adventure to collect the Dragon Balls as they were escorting Master Roshi's Turtle back to the ocean. The Bear Thief intended to have Goku give up the turtle for him to eat it, but Goku refused. This led to a confrontation between the two. Having not been able to even touch Goku, the Bear Thief was defeated with a punch between the eyes. Techniques and special abilities *'Sword Blast' – The Bear Thief slams his scimitar into the ground creating a small shockwave. He uses it in the video games Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure and Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. *'Down Thrust' – A ground pound with his sword. Used in Revenge of King Piccolo. *'Bombs' – The Bear Thief throws bombs at his opponent. Used in Revenge of King Piccolo. *'Howl' – Used in Revenge of King Piccolo to increase his defense. Video game appearances The Bear Thief appears in several Dragon Ball video games. He is boss in early titles such as Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo, Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden (and its WonderSwan Color remake), and Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, a whole group of Bear Thieves is introduced: the Kuma Mercenary Clan. The Bear Thief's first playable appearance is in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, where he first serves as the boss of the first level and can be unlocked as a playable character later in the game. He makes his first 3D appearance in Dragon Ball: Origins, as the boss of level 1-4 (he also appears as one of the collectible figures). Also, Dragon Ball: Origins has a few regular enemies modeled after the Bear Thief. Similarly, different types of enemies modeled after him appear in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans: Bandit, Snow Bandit, and Bandit King. In Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, the Bear Thief is the first boss in the game, fought just after Goku encounters Colonel Silver. He also makes an appearance as an enemy in Dragon Ball Online. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Masaharu Satō, Takahiko Sakaguma *FUNimation Dub: Dameon Clarke (anime) and Bob Carter (Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo) *Ocean Group Dub: Ian James Corlett *Latin American Dub: Carlos Magaña Trivia *The mercenary leader who appears in "Tien's Atonement" looks almost identical to the Bear Thief. *The Bear Thief has been the base of several other anthropomorphic animal and bandits that appear in the various media in the Dragon Ball franchise. The most notable being a Tiger Thief character that appears in the episode "Terror and Plague" and "Goku's Traffic Safety". *The armor the Bear Thief wears resembles that worn by Chinese soldiers during the Ming and Qing Dynasties. Ox-King, the Tiger Thief, the nameless warrior from "Terror and Plague", Sky Dragon, and Lord Yao also wear similar-looking uniform. Gallery Bulma's licesnse plate is AAI840.jpg|The Bear Thief wants the turtle Thief bear.jpg|The Bear Thief Beartheifsword.jpg|The Bear Thief confronts Goku Bear theif takes out his sword.jpg|The Bear Thief wields his sword Beartheifsword2.jpg|The Bear Thief wields his sword Bear theif attacks goku with a sword.jpg|The Bear Thief attacks THEIFBEAR.JPG|The Bear Thief Goku vs thief.jpg|Goku on the Bear Thief's sword Bloodybear.jpg|The Bear Thief defeated Adventure 9.jpg|Bear Thief in Advanced Adventure BearThiefSpecialGBa.png|Bear Thief's special attack in Advanced Adventure DBWii Goku VS Bear theif.jpg|Bear Thief in Revenge of King Piccolo References Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Anime and manga characters with superhuman strength Category:Animal supervillains Category:Fictional bears Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1984